As technology is providing smaller circuitry and enhanced performance, electronic devices are become smaller and more portable. Yet, with the decreasing size of electronic devices, often times the devices become more fragile. Attempts have been made at making the devices using protective and durable materials to keep the electronic devices from being damaged due to mechanical shock, exposure to the elements, etc. To further protect the devices, many protective cases have been made that are designed to fit around specific electronic devices.
There are two types of existing cases. First, there is the type of protective case that surrounds all or most of entire electronic device in an attempt to protect the device from heat, water, shock, etc. However, these cases tend to make it difficult to manipulate the electronics inside of the case. To adjust a setting in the electronic device the user must either open the case and remove the device, or use a remote controller. Second, there is the type of protective case that leaves holes in the casing to allow the user to touch buttons or knobs on the device. The obvious problem with these cases is the inability of the case to fully protect the device contained therein because the device is at least partially exposed.
Finally, it is somewhat frustrating for users to buy a portable electronic device, only to find out that a later produced model of the device better suits their needs. Users then face the dilemma of either buying another advanced version of the device, or to make do with their original purchase.
From the above discussion, it is clear that there is a need in the art for a means for protecting and enhancing the functionality and/or cosmetic appeal of portable electronic devices while overcoming at least the above-discussed problems associated with existing carrying cases.